Adjustable chairs are known in various therapeutic settings. However, such chairs are configured for use by a primary user intended to receive therapy, as well as, use by a secondary user intended to provide said therapy to the primary user. Accordingly, adjustment features and controls are often positioned so as to provide access to the secondary user who is in control of positioning the primary user. In addition, such chairs are not designed specifically to provide ergonomic benefits to the primary user that addresses prolonged use by the primary user on a day-to-day basis. Stated another way, such therapeutic chairs are not designed for users to use on a daily basis for several hours as a work chair for home or office use. Therapeutic chairs are specifically designed for limited use by therapy patients and not for continued daily use. On the contrary, chairs designed for such daily and/or prolonged use in the home or office should preferably provide support for body parts that may be potentially stressed over prolonged periods of sitting and efficient access and operation for single occupant-users.
Another drawback of adjustable therapeutic chairs is that they include arm, leg, and/or facial rest surfaces that obstruct the user's view or vocalization and therefore could not be functionally used with a desk in order to work, type on a keyboard, conduct telephone conversations or video conferences, view computer display screens, and the like.
Other types of adjustable chairs exist that allow a user to selectively adjust various chair members as desired by the user. However, these types of adjustable chairs do not provide fixed positioning of certain chair members, such as a seat and a chest support, in order to ensure that the user is seated in an optimally ergonomic position to properly support the user's spine. Advantageously, this would ensure proper spine support for the user, even if the user is ignorant as to the most optimal spine support sitting position.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.